


Carefully Chosen Flattery

by accol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dildos, Hero Worship, M/M, Overstimulation, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik x Alex drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Alex sucks Erik off with a vibrator shoved deep into Alex, pressing right up against his prostate and he can’t get off until Erik gets off_

Alex twitched and moaned, his mouth slack around Erik’s cock and his own cock hard and leaking to the floor between his knees.  But he didn’t want to come… not yet, not until Erik did, not until he’d earned it by focusing, by showing he could be his best.  A burning flare pulsed at his core, a swirl of his power and the vibrating, ragged edge of pleasure making pink winding waves that tickled their way along Alex’s nerves.

He hummed.  He hummed across the crown of Erik’s cock, pushing to bring the cacophony of sensation back down to a pinprick focus on Erik’s pleasure; his tongue rasped across the tender flesh, tasting the biting flavor of precome and letting it give him everything he needed to channel the toy’s energy through himself.  

Come flooded into Alex’s mouth and Erik’s fingernails raked through Alex’s hair, and with that burst of Erik’s satisfaction Alex allowed himself to spasm and clench, glowing in a halo of his orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: professor erik bends naughty schoolboy alex over a desk and fucks him_

“What did I say about turning your work in on time?” 

Alex sat primly in a straight-backed chair in front of Professor Lensherr’s desk trying not to fidget, trying to come up with an excuse… but mostly getting distracted by the fact that the professor was sitting on the edge of his desk. The bulge in his trousers was there; all Alex would have to do was reach out, or maybe drop to his knees and bury his nose there. 

“I could make it up,” Alex offered nervously, surprised at his own boldness as he edged to the front of his chair, mouth watering.

Professor Lensherr flicked his finger to indicated Alex should stand and then placed a warm, guiding hand on the back of his neck. Alex’s cheek was pressed to the desk in an instant, and he hooked his thumbs in his waistband, pushing down his pants and earning a very, very good grade.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: alex loves bottoming, especially for erik he fucks him hard without letting up at all_

Rivulets of sweat streamed down from Alex’s hairline as he thrust himself onto Erik’s cock over and over.  He wanted — no, he  needed  — to see that smug smile falter.  He needed to see Erik’s stony exterior crack and fall away from pleasure, and it’d be Alex who’d done it.  

Heat grew in Alex’s pelvis, his orgasm threatening to rip through him but he pushed it back, waiting, working Erik hard.  Erik’s breathing came shallow and fast, and his eyes squeezed shut; he met Alex’s bouncing strokes and Alex couldn’t hold back.  Silently, airlessly, his come looped across Erik’s chest, a droplet landing on Erik’s lip… and that taste was what made Erik roar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Erik keeps Alex in his bed all day and just ravishes him_

Erik leaned in the doorway and sipped a cup of tea; Alex slept sprawled across Erik’s bed, Erik’s shackles about his wrists and ankles and Erik’s marks across his still-flushed skin.  Erik could forgive a little exhaustion after this morning’s round; even young men can only take so much, and Erik hadn’t stopped until Alex was coming dry.

With a slow, lazy arc of his finger, Erik lifted Alex’s right wrist and ankle, unfastening the chains from the wall and gently turning him over.  Red handprints stood in stark contrast to his pale ass, and Erik moved to straddle Alex’s narrow hips, nestling his hardening cock in the space between Alex’s thighs.

“Wake up, Alex.  I’ve gotten my second wind,” Erik said, sliding a finger into Alex’s still-slick, still-loose hole and smiling at Alex’s moan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: erik uses his powers on a metal dildo to thrust it in and out of alex and move it around whenever alex is trying to do anything_

The low chuckle that came from behind him almost made Alex mad enough to ignore the distracting surge of pleasure in his ass and the fact that his energy ring had fizzled mid-loop.  God, he felt so full he couldn’t even think straight most of the time, and Erik kept torturing him with it — pushing it in deeper, pulling it back slowly from across the room.  

Once Erik did it when he wasn’t even in the room, when Alex was in Professor Xavier’s class and Erik pushed it forward and up enough to make Alex redfaced and leaking in his underwear.  As soon as he could manage to walk without falling over in front of everyone, Alex awkwardly excused himself and went up to Erik’s bedroom, stripped and started fucking himself with it; screw Erik, Alex was going to make himself come right now, he _had_ to.  But even before the door opened, Erik had seized control of the metal dildo and doubled its pace; when Erik finally turned the knob, Alex was coming wildly across the bedsheets and himself.  


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Erik likes to fuck him slowly until Alex is begging him to go faster and harder and give him more_

The sheets had started smoldering in Alex’s hands, but Erik only snapped his hips, thrusting deep, and then stopped moving altogether.  Alex cried out with the burst of pleasure and then frustration, sending tears running down his cheeks, mingling with the sweat that stood out there.  

“Please,” Alex whined, his voice hoarse from begging.

Erik started the slow thrusts again, dragging the head of his cock across Alex’s prostate and then fucking hard across it, chuckling at Alex’s flushed face and eager squirming.  Alex knew that he could take more, he knew that he  _needed_ more from Erik, so he reached back with his hands and held himself open.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: bottom!alex alex looks up to erik_

He had so much control; control over everything: his emotions, his power… and now Alex.  Alex wished he could seduce someone like Erik had taken him in just now, all carefully chosen flattery and husky compliments about Alex’s burgeoning power, eye contact, shoulders broadened, a hand smoothing his hair, bending people to his will like he did metal.  Alex was just… well, he was just  Alex , not an international traveler, not a hugely powerful mutant, just a guy on his knees, happy doing what he was told but wondering if their positions could ever be reversed.

“I don’t have to be Charles Xavier to hear your thoughts right now, Alex,” Erik said in a low voice, his fingers, cool from his tumbler of scotch, massaged Alex’s temples and the feeling traveled down Alex’s body like a flare.  

He swallowed down Erik’s cock again and again, pressing with his tongue, stroking with his hand all while eating up Erik’s soft words of encouragement, his coaxing suggestions for improvement, his description of topping from the bottom that made Alex’s cock surge to hardness in his trousers with the thought of doing that to Erik someday… of telling him, no,  _ordering_ Erik to fuck him deeper, faster, and looking back over his shoulder to see Erik’s toothy, approving grin.  


End file.
